Rentaro Satomi
Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kagetane Hiruko & Kohina Hiruko is a fight between Promoter Rentaro Satomi, Model Rabbit Initiator Enju Aihara, Mechanical Soldier Kagetane Hiruko and Model Mantis Initiator Kohina Hiruko. Prologue Civil Security Corporation is given the task to search for the Gastrea that invaded the Tokyo Area a day prior and annihilate it. Further, Seitenshi additionally tasks them with retrieving a case that is thought to be inside the Gastrea itself, being engraved into the creature when underground Shape Corrosion. However, before they can head out in search of the Gastrea, Kagetane and his Initiator appear to announce that they will also be looking for the same object; declaring themselves as Civil Securities' enemies.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 10-20 After Rentaro is confronted by Kagetane; the former being asked by the latter to join his side, and Enju meets his daughter Kohina, trouble quickly arises when Rentaro denies the masked man and Enju's identity surfaces at her school the following day,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 1-6 with the one that reveled noted information being none other than Kagetane himself after unwittingly telling them that they shall soon "face reality."Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 11-12 Rentaro runs home looking for Enju, but is unable to locate her, leading him to wait for the young Initiator for several hours to come. Heading out to board the train, Rentaro travels until the final stop is reached. He walks around the abandoned Outer Area until reaching a manhole, knocking on the lid until a young girl with flaring eyes opens. He shows her a picture of Enju and questions if she has seen her; negatively replying. He is then taken inside to meet the elder, quickly asking the man if he has seen Enju, whilst holding a picture of her in his hand. When he is told that he has not, Rentaro turns to leave, but stops midway when Matsuzaki tells him to solely give up and asks for a new Initiator. Enraged, Rentaro shouts at him and informs him that he does not know of the relationship he shares with Enju; leaving the area. Meanwhile, in the shadows, Enju is asked by Matsuzaki if she is okay with letting Rentaro go.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 13-25 The following day, Rentaro receives a call to his phone from Enju's school, informing him that Enju is there. Rentaro picks himself up and heads out to her school, but as soon as he arrives, he sees the kids around Enju avoiding contact with her by isolating themselves from the Cursed Child. Unable to bare this, Rentaro hands Sumiaki a set of Erosion Resistance Shots for Enju to take before leaving the building. However, not long after visiting Sumire, Rentaro receives yet another call from Enju's teacher, advising him to return quickly.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 26-36 Running to her school, Rentaro arrives to an unpleasant scene as Enju is encircled by her peers, who begin to throw insults at her one after the other. Seeing as Enju attempts to defend herself by stating that she is not a monster, Rentaro approaches her from behind and tells her that her friends will no longer accept her; notifying her that they should transfer to a different school. Enju begins to weep, asking if it is impossible for her to befriend them again. Rentaro holds her tightly as he agrees. Asking him where she should go, Rentaro is interrupted when Kisara calls his phone. Kisara informs Rentaro that the Original Gastrea has been spotted in the Outer Area, flying in the sky. Before he can question her claim, Kisara hangs up after telling him that she is meeting with someone important. Looking up, Rentaro sees a helicopter meant for him and Enju. They rapidly board the machine and head towards the Gastrea. They quickly locate the Gastrea, but Enju abruptly jumps out from the backdoor and engages in a fight with the parasite. Before Rentaro can do anything, Enju ends up killing the Gastrea, revealing the case Seitenshi spoke of inside its body. Momentarily, Enju regains her happiness when Rentaro hugs her tightly and reminds her that he will always be here with her, as family, and that he will show her the way. As they go to reach for the case, Kagetane appears, grabbing Rentaro by the face.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 1-39 Battle Grabbed by the face, Rentaro is thrown into a nearby tree by Kagetane, leaving him out of air. At the same time, Kohina intercepts Enju with blades before she can reach out to her Promoter, using her Short Swords to slash the terrain and cut various trees in the vicinity. With their eyes flaring up, Enju and Kohina intensely stare at one another before engaging in a fight. Meanwhile, Kagetane, putting a hand on his mask, thanks Rentaro for unknowingly guiding them to the Gastrea as well as the Legacy of the Seven Stars. Holding out his hands, he informs Rentaro that although Kisara is cute, her actions are solely vulgar; revealing that she has been trying to dig up who his supporters are. Quickly, he glares at Rentaro as he informs him that he has been given the task to get rid of Tendo Civil Security. Rentaro lets out a noise of discomfort, being told by Kagetane that he has personally gotten rid of the nearby "trash" before arriving to their current location.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 39-41 Utilizing his Springfield XD, Rentaro shoots multiple Black Bullets at Kagetane. However, the man deflects all of them by using his Repulsion Shield, reminding him that it is useless. Albeit, Rentaro resiliently employs his Tendo Combat Style, First Style, Number Eight; enveloping his fist with a blade-like weapon and striking Kagetane. As the smoke clears, Rentaro notices that the technique did no damage to the man. He turns his head to attack again, but Kagetane pierces through his shoulder with his Spanking Sodomy's Sabre-like blade that extends from under the gun. In pain, Rentaro is unable to avoid the next attack by Kagetane as the man extends his Repulsion Shield to push Rentaro into a nearby structure, at the same time increasing the pressure of the technique to deny Rentaro time to escape.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 40-45 Falling to his knee, Rentaro's vision becomes foggy as Kagetane question if he is still alive. As Kagetane ponders what to do next, Rentaro tells Enju to run away; turning to shoot at her with his Varanium bullets as she refuses. Understanding Rentaro's motives, Enju gathers tremendous speed and leaves the battle. As she runs away, Kohina turns to face her father, asking if she can go after Enju to cut her down, only to be denied. Furious, she comes behind Rentaro with her blades, stabbing him from behind whilst at the same time calling him weak. Using his gun, he randomly shoots around, causing Kohina to step away. Forcing his body to move, he comes to a river, approached by Kagetane and Kohina from behind. Holding out his gun, Kagetane asks Rentaro if he has any final words. After Rentaro tells him to go to hell, the latter shoots, hitting Rentaro and leading him to fall into the river. At the same time, Enju frantically looks around for help, only to stumble upon Shougen and his Initiator from Mika Island Civil Security.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 45-52 Aftermath A day and a half later, Rentaro wakes up at a hospital feeling tremendous pain. Outside, Enju and Kisara hear him screaming in pain. Quickly, they enter the hospital room, with Enju jumping towards Rentaro and hugging him forcefully. As Rentaro and Kisara converse amongst themselves, Enju interrupts them to inform the two that she will will head out home and return rapidly with something she needs to show Rentaro. After she leaves, Kisara informs Rentaro that his savior is none other than Shougen Ikuma, who brought him to the hospital along with Enju when they found him by a river. She then reveals that she received information on Kagetane and Kohina, revealing their IP Rank to be 134. Speechless, Rentaro states that he cannot beat them. Just then, Seitenshi calls Kisara's phone to inform Rentaro that there will be a meeting to plan out Kagetane and Kohina's capture, Rentaro refuses. Seitenshi attempts to change his mind by revealing that Kagetane plans to destroy the Tokyo Area. However, before she can continue, Kisara hags up the call and asks Rentaro if he would like to go out for some fresh air.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 8-21 On the hospital's roof, Kisara begins to talk about the past and the creation of their corporation. Albeit, Rentaro tells her to get to the point, leading his president to reveal that Kagetane plans to release a Stage V Gastrea, shocking him greatly. Before they can continue to converse, Enju arrives and shows Rentaro a letter that was left at their house yesterday when she returned home from the hospital, wishing her good luck at work. Looking at Rentaro, Enju states that the note is giving her the drive to push forward. Just then, Rentaro smiles, informing Kisara that he will join the hunt for Kagetane. Leaving the hospital to go see Sumire, Rentaro is given a pack of AGV Experimental Drugs, and is told that they are only to be used as a weapon of last resort. The two then head to the area of departure.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 21-40 References Navigation